Daddy Dearest
by Kinelea
Summary: Logan's teenage daughter hates him and looks more on Gambit as a father. What can Logan do? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Logan or Gambit or Jubilee or any of the other X-men for that matter. I may put in an original character later on. Sheila and her brother belong to Amobea Queen. 

  
  


Chapter One

Gambit yawned as he walked into the kitchen. 

" Hi, Remy." Sheila greeted him, looking up from the comic book she was reading. 

" G'mornin', petite." Said Gambit, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

" You slept late." Sheila informed him as he sat down at the table. 

" Really? Quelle heure est-il?" He asked. 

" It's almost one." Sheila said, with a smile. 

Gambit's eyes widened then he chuckled. 

" So it is. Where is ev'ryone else?" 

" Jean, Storm and Rogue dragged Scott to the mall, Warren and Kurt were up really early and I don't know what they're doing, Devon's cruising around with Sean, Cody and Mike and the Professor is in his office. "

Gambit nodded and took a sip of his coffee before asking,

" Et ton papa?" 

Sheila visibly stiffened and her eyes flashed angrily.

" He's taken Jubilee out on his motorcycle." 

Gambit sighed. 

" Listen, petite, it ain't his fault dat he wasn' dere fer yer childhood. Believe me, he wanted t' be. But he had t' keep you kids an' yo momma safe." He explained. 

Sheila regarded him, angrily.

" He only visited twice a year. You saw us more than he ever did." 

" Dat's cuz I don' got de enemies Logan's got. He counted on me t' make sure you guys were doin' okay when he couldn' risk it." 

Sheila shook her head and stood up. 

" I know that's just the excuse you all make for him, but I know that he just didn't care." 

With that she walked out of the kitchen. Gambit shook his head as he watched her go. 

*

  
  


" Thank you so much, Wolvie!!! That was so fun!!!" Jubilee exclaimed as she jumped off Logan's motorcycle. 

Logan gave her a small smile. 

" Glad you like it, kid." He said, as she gave him a hug. 

They walked into the mansion through the garage and Jubilee saw Kitty in the hallway. She ran over to her and yelled over her shoulder,

" Thanks again, Wolvie!" 

" Anytime, kid." He called back, smiling to himself. 

He headed for the kitchen to grab some food because he hadn't had a chance to eat before taking Jubilee out.

He reached the kitchen and found Gambit there.

" Afternoon, Gumbo." Logan greeted him as he headed for the fridge.

" Bonjour, Logan. Had a little chat wit' yer daughter dis mornin'." 

Logan's shoulders slumped as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

" Bet she was happier to see you than she would've bin to see me." Logan muttered, sitting down at the table with his beer and the leftover pizza from the night before.

Gambit sighed. 

" I'm sorry, mon ami, but she won' listen t' our reasons. She's convinced ya' never cared 'bout her." He said, sadly.

" I know what she thinks an' she's got my stubborness so it's likely we'll never convince her otherwise. I don't even know why we try anymore." 

Logan looked up and Gambit saw the hurt in his friend's eyes, the pain he was trying to hide but couldn't.

" I'm sorry, Logan. I know how much ya' care 'bout her, even if she don'." Said Gambit, attempting to console his friend. 

" You're more her dad than I'll ever be, Cajun." Stated Wolverine, bluntly. 

" Oh, non, mon ami! Don' say dat!" Exclaimed Gambit. 

" She cares 'bout you and yer there fer her. At least she's got one dad to love." Continued Logan, miserably. 

Gambit was about to protest further but Logan silenced him with a look.

After a moment, he rose from his chair and said,

" I ain't hungry anymore." 

He then left the kitchen. Gambit considered following but figured that Logan needed some time alone so he stayed where he was.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sheila stormed into her room. Her ever present anger and resentment for Logan had been brought to the surface. Why couldn't Remy have been their dad? He was fun and made an effort with them. Not like her actual father. He didn't give a shit. She didn't see how Devon could forgive him that.

Sheila clicked the TV on. Some kid was wailing for their dad and the dad came and picked her up. 

Nothing like my dad. He was never there when I needed him. More often than not, it was mom or Remy that came when I screamed for daddy. Brooded Sheila.

She changed the channel and saw two ecstatic children opening Christmas presents as their parents looked on. Sheila once again changed the channel. 

Nothing good was on so after ten minutes, Sheila gave up and turned the TV off. She sighed, frustratedly, trying to decide what to do.

Eventually, she decided to go kick the crap outta' something in the danger room. She left her room and walked down the hallway. 

Sheila turned a corner and headed for the closed door of the danger room. When she was no more than seven feet away, it opened and none other than Logan stepped out.

Sheila's face turned stony.

" Hey, Sheila." Logan tried, forcing joy into his voice when he didn't really feel it. 

His daughter said nothing but glared at him and roughly brushed by. 

Logan sighed and turned to see the danger room door slam in his face. 

Later that day, all of the X-men were gathered in the control box above the danger room. All of them, that is, except Sheila. Sheila was in the danger room, waiting for her holographic teammate opponent to appear. 

Xavier sat in front of the control panel and punched in a number that would activate one of the holograms. He'd forgotten that that number was Wolverine's. 

Sheila saw her father appear in front of her and started. He lunged at her and she, with anyone else, would have dodged and and slammed them into the floor. But with Wolverine, she couldn't, she just stood there. Even with all her pent up anger, she couldn't hit him, couldn't hurt her father. 

When the hologram hit her, she flew back from the force and was slammed into the far wall. Pain shot through her entire back yet she still didn't attack. But the hologram kept coming. 

" Are you fuckin' crazy, Charlie? You put her in there with my hologram?!! It'll fucking kill her!" Raved Logan, watching as his holographic self slammed Sheila into the wall.

" I am deeply sorry Logan. I had not realised-" Started the Professor. Logan cut him off.

" Turn it off!!!" He ordered.

" Logan, I'm sorry, I can't we have to shut it off manually from inside the danger room. Logan!" 

But Logan was already gone. He raced down the stairs and into the hallway. He pulled at the handle of the danger room door and it didn't budge. Popping his claws, he sliced through the door and ran into the danger room. 

The holographic Wolverine was beating on Sheila and, with a cry of rage, Logan tackled it. 

The two Wolverine's then began fighting, real against fake. The real Logan won in a matter of minutes, fueled by rage. Sheila lay in a corner and Logan ran over to her. Gently, he held her in his arms as she began to cry. From pain or fear Logan didn't know but he simply held her, wanting her to know that he was there. 

Jean ran over and told Logan to bring her to the medlab. Logan nodded and gently picked up his still sobbing daughter and carried her through the halls with the rest of the X-men in tow. 

Partway to the medlab, Sheila passed out. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When Sheila awoke, her first sight was her father's face. Fear ran through her at first, then confusion. She remembered him beating on her, then him protecting her. Suddenly, she remembered that the other one, the one who'd attacked her, had been a hologram. That meant that the one protecting her had been her real, flesh and blood father. The one leaning over her right now, her hand clasped tightly in his own and worry written all over his gruff features.

" Ow." She gasped, weakly. 

" Sheila, it's a mistake, that wasn't-you weren't supposed to fight me." Explained Logan. 

In her weak and hallucinatory state, Sheila's mentality was changing from her own to that of a six year old every other minute. 

" Daddy, I have a booboo could you kiss it better?" She asked. 

" Ummm.....Sheila?" He asked, puzzled. 

" Don' jus' sit dere." Came Gambit's voice from the corner. 

" What am I supposed to do?" Asked Logan.

" Kiss her booboo betta'." Stated the Cajun, matter-of-factly.

" She's got a lot a booboos in a lot o' different places." 

" Kiss de one on her face, den."

" Which of the six?" Asked Logan, frantically, glancing at his daughter's bruised face.

" De biggest one." Suggested Gambit.

Logan leaned forward and hesitantly kissed the giant purple bruise on Sheila's cheek. 

" Thank you, Daddy." Mumbled Sheila, before losing concsiousness again. 

Logan remained by her side for the long hours and was fighting sleep when Gambit came up with two Burger King meals. 

" I was wonderin' where you'd disappeared to, Cajun." Commented Logan, while accepting the Burger King bag Gambit offered him and shaking his head to clear it of oncoming sleep. 

" How's de petite doin'?" Asked Gambit, opening his bag.

Logan sighed.

" Nothin's changed." 

A silence fell between them as they both munched their whoppers. 

" You wanna' get up and stretch yer legs fer a few minutes while I watch her?" Gambit offered, after a few minutes.

Logan shook his head. 

" I'm gonna' stay here 'til she wakes up again. Nice of ya' t' offer though."

Gambit shrugged and finished his burger. 

The two men waited in the room for another two hours before Sheila stirred once more. She didn't wake up fully but was calling to someone. 

" Remy! Where's Remy? Remy!" 

Logan's face fell and he silently got up from his chair to let Gambit take it so that he could be by her.

" You sure, mon ami?" Gambit asked, hesitantly.

" Go ahead, it's you she's callin' for." Replied Logan, miserably. 

Gambit shot his friend a pained looking before sitting down in the chair and gently taking Sheila's hand.

" I'm here. petite. Don' worry, I'm here." 

Gambit spoke softly and Logan faded farther back into the corner. 

In a few seconds, Sheila's eyes opened. Her bruised face lit up when she saw Gambit. 

" Remy..." She said, obviously grateful he was there. 

Gambit smiled at her. 

" Yer gon' be fine, petite, don' worry." 

Sheila nodded and it was only then she noticed Logan, standing forgotten in the shadowy corner. Her features visibly hardened. 

" What are you doing here?" She asked, accusingly. 

" Waitin' fer' you to get better." Replied Logan, quietly. 

" Yeah, right, that's why Remy's in the chair beside me. I know he's the only one who really cares about me." 

" Now wait a minute, petite, dat ain't fair. Logan was in dis chair 'til seconds ago when I only took his place cuz ya' were callin' fer me." Protested Gambit. 

" You don't have to cover for him, Remy, I know he probably just showed up now." Sheila's eyes were cold and focused on her father as she spoke. 

" Now, petite-" Started Gambit, but Logan interjected.

" S'alright, Cajun, you don't have to defend me. She's gonna' think what she wants even if it isn't the truth." 

Logan spoke softly but the pain was still evident in his gruff voice.

" I know the truth. The truth is you don't give a damn about me and Devon and you never have." Shot Sheila.

" Sheila, you know-" This time it was Logan who was cut off, by Sheila.

" Just leave, Logan, I don't need you here." Sheila's voice was hard, displaying no emotion but utter hatred. 

Logan regarded his daughter for one long moment and Gambit, who was watching him, thought he could see the Wolverine's heart breaking in that look. 

Then, slowly, silently, Logan sauntered out of the room.


End file.
